


If I Put My Mind to It

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets, Embarassment, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Pre-Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, what are friends for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks is not as clumsy as she seems, or at least that's what she'll tell anyone who will listen to her. Charlie Weasley wants to prove to opposite.
Series: Day by Day [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	If I Put My Mind to It

**Author's Note:**

> Person A: *falls off desk*  
> Person B: “Very graceful, 10/10.”

“You know you really ought to be more careful,” Charlie Weasley laughed holding out his hand to Nymphadora Tonks who managed to trip on the flagstone walkway dropping all of her books in the process, “you’re quickly becoming a danger to yourself and everyone around you, my mum might not want us to be friends anymore.

“I know, I know,” Tonks dusted herself off and went to collect her things, “and you’re starting to sound like my mother, who of course is absolutely lovely but I don’t think that’s something you should be proud of.”

Charlie simply shrugged his shoulders in response, “maybe we just need to have a cushioning charm on you at all times, that may be a good solution.”

“I can be very graceful I’ll have you know,” Tonks countered, “I just have a reputation to uphold.”

“Really?” Charlie raised his brow, “that’s your excuse?”

“That and I blame my dad,” Tonks huffed grabbing the last of her books, “he apologizes for something he calls… Genetics? Anyway, I could be graceful if I tried.”

“This I’ve got to see,” Charlie grinned mischievously.   
“I’ll prove it to you,” Tonks nodded her head resolutely her pink hair becoming an even more brilliant shade as she did so. 

Just then the clock rang out marking the hour, “We’ve got Defense Against the Dark Arts next, I bet you… One Galleon that I can make it all the way to the third floor and to my seat without a single accident!” Tonks decided.

“With stakes that low it seems like you don’t even believe yourself,” Charlie noted.

Tonks furrowed her brow, “Alright, two galleons and whatever the winner wants from Honeydukes next Hogsmeade weekend.”

“Anything?” Charlie countered.

“Within reason,” Tonks added after shoving her books into her bag, “deal?”

“Deal,” Charlie grinned and the two of them shook hands. 

Much to Charlie’s surprise Tonks had been capable of making it up to the third floor classroom without much incident, and wasn’t particularly pleased at the thought of owing her two galleons and whatever she wanted from Honeydukes. 

“I can’t believe you have so little faith in me!” Tonks scoffed as she held her head high and entered the classroom, even making it down the small stair that tripped her nearly every single time. She plopped her down on the bench at the desk the two of them tended to share, “And now you owe me Weasley.”

They were still early to class and seeing as there was no teacher to tell her off she went sit on her desk fully intending to gloat that indeed she had won. “Told you I could do it,” Tonks replied in a haughty tone, however she’d been a little over enthusiastic and missed the desk as she tried to sit and immediately fell to the ground. Much to the amusement of Charlie and the other students who had been entering at the time.

Tonks’ face grew bright red, her hair changing to match that deep shade of Crimson.

“Very graceful,” Charlie laughed wiping tears from his eyes, “ten out of ten.”


End file.
